the deliverer
by mystical lady of diamonds
Summary: Sesshomaru and kagome married three years ago and has past away a month ago. Kagome is taking it hard but is still making it through.


The Deliverer

Kagome Higurashi was a beautiful girl and was loved by all boys. She had only one, Sesshomaru Taisho but he had passed away the month before school started. Kagome and Sesshomaru were married three years ago in the spring. She now only wore black and was in a deep depression that no one could help her.

"Kagome, why don't we go shopping? I got my mom's credit card and no limit this time." Asked Sango, her greatest friend.

"No I can't deal with shopping right now" kagome said.

" Kagome why don't I draw your face and make a Caricature?" asked miroku, the best artist in school.

"I'd rather not"

"Kagome please cheer-up, now that Sesshomaru's gone. Your Rin's mother and did you forget about Shippo?"

"No I would never forget them. I love them to much."

Rin was Kagome and Sesshomaru's daughter. They had got Rin every thing that she wanted. Shippo was Kagome's adopted son. Sesshomaru's dad had been good to Kagome, Rin and Shippo. He paid for every thing that they needed. Every time Kagome saw him he looked guilty of something and always put a picture frame in his desk before she gave him a hug. The only thing that kept kagome going was her little family.

After school kagome went to the day care were Rin and shippo stayed. They drove home and put Rin to bed, fed and put shippo to bed. Kagome sat down to finish her supper. She always put out a plate for Sesshomaru. The phone rang and she let the answering machine get it.

_This is kagome and Sesshomaru. We aren't available right now so leave a message after the beep._

"Kagome its Sango. I think you need to change the message. But anyway I got some good news. I am engaged. Call me"

'Well I think that is good news' thought Kagome. 'She will be a lovely bride. I will have to find a way out of going.' Then there was a knock on the door. Kagome got up and answered.

"Kagome how are you. Sango called and told me that you were depressed again today?"

"Well let's see my husband has died and I am morning the loss and trying to find a way to tell Rin and shippo and top that I have a job that is making me mad along that I can't seem to move on" kagome said holing back tears.

"Oh honey. If your job is that bad you could of just told me. I miss Sesshomaru too." Said Mr. Taisho giving kagome a very calming hug.

"Mommy, I had a bad dream." Said rim coming out of her room, "why is gampa here?"

"He is here to help me with my taxes," said Kagome picking up the little one year old.

"Also I was hoping to see you," said Mr. Taisho.

The next morning Kagome quit her job, dropped the children at her mother's then went to school. She had hated first period since starting the school year. There were two guys that would ask if she would date them. They had no respect to a grieving widow.

"Hey Kagome sit next to me" said Kouga, the first idiot.

"No sit next to me!" said Narku. He had a crush on Kagome so big that she sometimes wondered if he had plotted to hurt Sesshomaru.

Kagome sat in the set she always sat at, by the window watching the sky wondering if Sesshomaru was looking at her from where he was. All the teachers knew about their marriage and about the accident, for it was everywhere because Mr. Taisho could never keep things quite, so they didn't interrupt kagome's thoughts.

Sango wanted to help kagome, so she went to Kagome's apartment and cleaned it and made dinner. Kagome didn't know that Sango did that. Kagome had gone to her father-in-law's office to find a new job.

"The only job is at a shrine run by old lady Keade. I will tell you this she is nice and pays well. She has been lonely and since her daughter, Kikyo moved out then died leaving her a heavy burden. I think she would be honored if you would come and work for her"

"Tell her I expect and will start tomorrow." Said kagome while hugging her father-in-law. Kagome drove home earlier. She hears some one moving inside her home and found Sango cooking Dinner.

"SANGO YOU WITCH, WHAT ARE YOU DOING I MY HOME?" Screamed Kagome seeing Sango in a lime green spandex. She knew Sango was wild but not like this.

"I am just finishing dinner, the laundry is wash and put away, dishes are clean and put away, shippo and Rin's rooms are clean and new dippers in Rin's room. The house is dusted, vacuumed and picked up. Anything else?" asked Sango

"YES YOU CAN GET OUT OF MY HOUSE ANS PLEASE REMOVE THAT SPANDEX AND BURN IT."

Sango turned to leave and she heard kagome say "Sango you have helped but pushed me out to far this time. I just need to be alone. Oh could you pick up Rin and Shippo and take them to their grandfathers."

"Sure will you be picking them up?"

"No they are sleeping over there for few days while I remove pictures and things that would remind me of you know who."

"You're moving on. I'm proud of you," Sango said running and giving Kagome a hug.

"No Sesshomaru's father told me to pack up the odd pictures of him because of the children." And with that kagome said goodbye to Sango and started eating the dinner Sango had prepared.

"Sesshomaru, why did you leave?" said Kagome talking to the empty place that she left for Sesshomaru, "Rin and Shippo are going to cry so hard when they learn about their father's death. Luckily your father told me that he would tell them. I will love no one else but you sweet heart. Damn when did Sango's cooking get so good."

Kagome put away pictures of Sesshomaru in a box then went to her desk and took out scrap books she made for them to share the memories. The last page of the book Kagome's tears could not be held back. The page was that of the accident. A drunken driver went up on the curb and hit Sesshomaru. No one was arrested for it.

She quickly closed the book put it back in her draw and locked it up so that Rin wouldn't open the book and see that page in the book. Kagome went to bed on the couch because she couldn't look at the bed she had once share with Sesshomaru.

_Sesshomaru do you take this lovely woman to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and hold, in sickness and in health and protect her?_

_I Do_

_Kagome do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold, in sickness and in health and have only him and honor him?_

_I Do_

_Then I now pronounce you husband and wife kiss the bride._

Kagome awoke crying and hearing the alarm clock going off in Shippo's room. She knew she had to go to her new job. She had a toaster strudel then took a quick shower. She put on her new high heals because she didn't know what kind of job she would be doing. Looking at her watch she saw she was going to be late. She left and started running to the shrine. She turned the corner and saw a man with sliver hair.

"Could it be?" said Kagome rubbing her eyes to see if it was real, "No it couldn't b…"

"Are ye Kagome Taisho?" asked a voice from above

"Yes I'm Kagome" as she ran up the stairs to meet her boss.

"Today ye are telling stories, as the shrines priestess. Come I'll give ye your uniform for the day." Said Keade. Kagome thought that this would be fun and maybe help forget Sesshomaru. All Day Kagome gave demonstrations of the bow, told stories about the shrine and showed the children how a shrine runs. Keade showed kagome where she lived to give her supper then sent kagome home with one of her four cars.

Kagome went home to her father-in-laws house and fell asleep in the embrace of her children. Mr. Taisho brought her to Sesshomaru's old room hoping she would like it. In the morning Kagome went and got Rin out of her crib and changed her Dipper. Then she took Rin to the dinning room where breakfast was served.

"Morning Rin, Morning Mommy. We are having eggs, toast, and cereal for breakfast." Said Shippo.

"Morning honey." Said Mr. Taisho. Next to him was the same man she saw at the shrine the day before. The man didn't turn around then Mr. Taisho introduced him.

"Kagome, Love this is my son Inuyasha. He came yesterday hoping to see you. Come sit over here I will have Rin's highchair moved." Kagome walked over to where he pointed to and sat down she looked up at Inuyasha's face and started to cry.

"What's wrong? Is it something I did?" asked Inuyasha

"No…you look a lot like…" said Kagome

"Sesshomaru? We were twin brothers I have been studying in the United States and then I learned he died and stayed away. I will leave if you like?" said Inuyasha staring to sit up.

"No please I like the company. I just have been depressed for so long. I haven't cried for anything. I have been holding it in for the children's sake." Said kagome. Inuyasha got up and went to Kagome and hugged her and she cried in his embrace.

"His embrace is like Sesshomaru's' why do I feel so relaxed."

"Mommy! Rin Hugy" Screamed Rin

"Mom, Shippo wants a hug." Screamed Shippo. Kagome stopped hugging Inuyasha and fed Rin and Hugged Shippo. Mr. Taisho had left and went to work. After breakfast kagome took Rin and Shippo home and Asked Inuyasha If he would come because she needed someone to talk to. Together they put the children down for a morning nap.

"Kagome you can tell me anything. I am not going to tell anyone. Scouts honor." Kagome laughed when Inuyasha put two fingers to his head and said scouts honor.

"Where you there when your father told the children?"

"Yes. Shippo cried for a little while but Rin cried for hours. When you pulled into the driveway was when she stopped."

"She loved her father so much I can understand why."

"I didn't come here for them but about you. Sango called me and told me that you were a wreck."

"How do you know Sango?"

"We were friends in kindergarten I have been a pen pal since I left for America."

"Oh she had pushed me to flipping far since the accident but…" she said before Sango came in.

"Hey like my outfit. I made it myself?" said Sango doing a spin in the center of the room.

"What the heck are you wearing?" asked inuyasha. Sango was wearing a cowboy hat and boots, a ballet tote, a clown shirt and stripped pants.

"Isn't it funny I thought I would try to make you laugh kagome."

"You didn't. Now I am mad as I was when you wore the spandex."

"Sorry I miss your laughs." Said Sango winking to Inuyasha.

"Ok let me help you Sango." Said Inuyasha as he started tickling Kagome. Kagome burst into laughter. Sango joined in but Kagome just hit her.

The week following Kagome was happy, laughing and Narku had been more and more annoying. Kouga had stopped asking once Inuyasha had come to school. Kagome allowed Inuyasha the desk that belonged to Sesshomaru.

"Kagome. How are you sweet." Said Narku at Kagome's locker.

"Go away Narku" said Kagome closing her locker and turning to go to class.

"Now that's no was to talk to your boyfriend"

"Your not my boyfriend."

"Yes I am." Said Narku staring to pull kagome's shirt zipper down.

"I think that the lady said your not her boy friend and you have no courtesy for the died."

"Oh are you talking about that jerk I ran over"

"What? You killed Sesshomaru?" asked Kagome

"Yes I did because he was keeping you to himself."

All of a sudden Narku started fighting Inuyasha. Teacher and students gathered around them. Kouga helped pull and protect Kagome. Narku was loosing badly. Then Inuyasha pulled out a katana that Kouga was holding and stabbed Narku in the heart and he died.

"I am FBI special Agent Inuyasha. Thanks for the confession and now Kagome if you come with me I will protect you and your little family." Said inuyasha pulling out his badge and showing some of the teachers at the scene.

Kagome accepted and with in the month she married inuyasha. There marriage was only to keep kagome protected and they wouldn't have children and he would protect her for his brother.

Rin and Shippo called Inuyasha uncle even though he was there step dad because that was the agreement. Sango married and left to live in china. All was well from that day on. Kagome went to Sesshomaru's grave to tell him everything that had happened since he left.

"Sesshomaru I will stay yours and yours alone. Inuyasha protects me from harm. Rin misses you and is always with me. I hope you are in a better place." Said kagome while she visited Sesshomaru's grave.

"I love you kagome and I will wait for you. I am always watching out for you. Tell Inuyasha that if he makes you cry then I will haunt his dreams with black mail." Said Sesshomaru's spirit

"I also wanted to tell you that he avenged your death."

"I know when Narku came to me I punched him myself." Kagome laughed

"Keep my place at supper and I will be there. I have to go my love."

"Bye my…" Sesshomaru put his spirit lips to Kagome and they shared there final kiss or at lest for a while.

Epilogue

Kagome and Inuyasha were together till he died. Rin Married a very powerful politician and could make her laugh like Inuyasha did. Shippo became a beloved singer and spread joy to every one. He came home, so did Rin, for Sesshomaru's anniversary and Christmas.

Kagome always left a plate for Sesshomaru and every night a beautiful peach blossom appeared on his plate. Kagome took the flower dried it, preserved it and sewed it into a beautiful blanket of flowers. Kagome died when the blanket was nice and big. Rin and Shippo placed the blanket over her coffin and buried her next to Sesshomaru.

Kagome was finally with Sesshomaru forever when she arrived at the gate to the next world she saw Sesshomaru and Inuyasha waiting. She gave Sesshomaru a long passionate kiss then walking hand in hand walked to her new life. She never cried and was always by Sesshomaru's side and lived (well after life) happily forever after


End file.
